An example of known devices for production of nanofibres from polymer solution through electrostatic spinning, which contain a pivoted spinning electrode of an oblong shape, is disclosed in WO 2005/024101 A1. The device comprises the spinning electrode in the shape of a cylinder, which rotates around its main axis and a lower section of the surface is soaked into the polymer solution. Polymer solution is by a surface of the cylinder carried out into the electric field between the spinning and collecting electrode, where the nanofibres are created, which are carried away towards the collecting electrode and before it they deposit on a substrate material. This device is very capable of producing nanofibres from water polymer solutions. Nevertheless, the layer of nanofibres applied on the substrate material is not uniformly spread along the whole length of spinning electrode.
Greater uniformity of a produced layer of nanofibres is achieved through the device according to CZ PV 2005-360, that describes a spinning electrode comprising a system of lamellae arranged radially and longitudinally around the axis of rotation of a spinning electrode, while the coating surface of portions of the area of the spinning electrode, serving to carry the polymer solution into an electric field in a plane passing through an axis of the spinning electrode and perpendicular to a plane of substrate material, has a shape formed by an equipotential line of the electric field between the spinning electrode and collecting electrode of the highest intensity. Such a spinning electrode is able to carry out a sufficient quantity of polymer solution to the most suitable places of electric field between the spinning and collecting electrodes, and at the same time to spin also the non-water solutions of polymers and to produce a uniform layer of nanofibres. Nevertheless, demanding production requirements of such a spinning electrode, and consequently also its price represents its disadvantage.
DE 101 36 255 B4 discloses a device for production of fibres from polymer solution or polymer melt comprising at least two spinning electrode mechanisms, each of them being formed by a system of parallel wires mounted on a pair of continuous belts embraced around two guiding cylinders, which are positioned one above another, while the lower guiding cylinder extends into the polymer solution or molten polymer. Between these two spinning electrode mechanisms the textile is passed on a collecting electrode, while the spinning electrode mechanisms simultaneously create coating both on the front side and backside of the textile.
The spinning electrode is connected to a source of high voltage together with the collecting electrode, which is formed by an electrically conductive circulating belt. Polymer solution or polymer melt are carried out by means of wires into an electric field between the spinning electrode and the collecting electrode. In the electric field, the polymer solution or polymer melt produces fibres, which are carried to the collecting electrode and impinge on textile positioned on the collecting electrode. The length of time for which the polymer solution or polymer melt remains in the electric field represents a disadvantage, because the polymer solution as well as the polymer melt are subject to aging quite quickly, and during the spinning process it changes its properties, which results also in changes of parameters of produced fibres, especially of their diameter. Another disadvantage is the mounting of the wires of the spinning electrode on a pair of endless belts, which are either electrically conducting and very negatively influence an electric field created between the spinning electrode and the collecting electrode, or are electrically non-conducting and high voltage is supplied to the wires of the spinning electrodes by means of sliding contacts, preferably to one up to three wires, which makes the spinning device uselessly complicated.
The goal of the invention is to create a simple and reliable spinning electrode for a device for production of nanofibres from a polymer solution through electrostatic spinning in the electric field created between the collecting electrode and spinning electrode.